26 May 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-05-26 ; Comments *A rare appearances in Peel playlists by pseudonymous white country bluesman Backwards Sam Firk (real name Michael Stewart 1943-2007), one of the circle of collectors of rare country blues records which also included John Fahey, Canned Heat's Al Wilson and Yazoo Records' Nick Perls. *Also a song from Rodgers and Hammerstein's "The Sound Of Music" in a version by actress Patricia Routledge, following a track by Mrs Miller. *Author David Cavanagh holds up Peel's programming of this show as an example of the DJ close to his eclectic best, displaying “a form of erudite, neo-anarchic, abstract expressionist fearlessness that no other person on British music radio before or since could have begun to imagine how to emulate”, with a run of playlist choices that also includes the Wedding Present, Humblebums, a dancehall cover of Carly Simon, accordionist Jimmy Shand and 11 noisecore tracks from the first Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! compilation that last a total of 15 seconds. (Good Night And Good Riddance, Faber & Faber, 2015, pg 11.) Sessions *70 Gwen party session #1. Released on 'John Peel Sessions' (Snape SR013) *The Fall session #14. Released on 'The Complete Peel Sessions' (Sanctuary CMXBX982) Tracklisting File a *Jimmy Shand: Title not announced (?) (tape only contains the last 21 seconds of this track) *'File e '''begins here *Pixies: 'Planet Of Sound' (EP 'Planet Of Sound') 4AD *Backwards Sam Firk: 'Cigarette' (LP 'The True Blues And Gospel') Prospect *Babes In Toyland: Primus (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 ''mistakenly announced as The Quiet Room *Beres Hammond: 'Emptiness' (7") Exterminator *The Country Gentlemen: 'Little Bessie' (LP 'Sing And Play Folk Songs And Bluegrass') *70 Gwen Party: 'This New Model England' (Peel Session) *The Real People: 'I Can't Wait' (LP 'The Real People') *Hustlers Convention: 'Now Freedom' () Porkys Productions *(news) *Wedding Present: 'Suck' (LP 'Sea Monsters') *Humblebums: 'Please Sing A Song For Us' (LP 'Humblebums') Liberty *Steely & Clevie Feat Suzanne Couch: Why (Vocal Mix) (12") Profile *Grizzly Fiction: 'Electrolytes' (7" Single) Grizzly Fiction (continues after tape flip) File b *Levellers 5: Title not announced (?) *Mrs Miller: 'Chim Chim Cherie' (LP 'Mrs Millers Greatest Hits') *Patricia Routledge: 'Climb Every Mountain' (?) *The Orchids: 'Bringing You The Love' (LP 'Unholy Soul') Sarah *Echo Minott: 'Article Don' (12" Single) Two Friends *70 Gwen Party: 'Hiding In The Wall' (Peel Session) *Pete Wylie & Wah! The Mongrel: 'Don't Lose Your Dreams (Excerpt From A Teenage Opera Part 154) Seamless' (12" Single) Siren *Transglobal Underground: 'Temple Head (Burundi Beat Mix)' (12") Nation NR0008T *God's Eye: 'Back Again' (7" Single) 20/20 *7 Minutes Of Nausea: 'SDI Theory/Rights Inherent/Destruction Is On/Fuck To No Justify/Carcass Pulp/Grind Infect/Heavy Satan/Lorro Morte/Blood On The World/What I Feel/Stoked' (7" Single 'Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!') Slap A Ham (JP: "The eleven tracks pass by in 15 seconds ... see what you make of this") *Balou Kanta: Title not announced (?) *The Avengers: 'We Are The One' (v/a LP - 'Danger House Volume 1') Frontier *The Scientists: 'Spiral Symphony' (12" Single) Kicking (continues after tape flip on both recordings) File c and f begin *The Fall: 'The War Against Intelligence' (Peel Session) *The Fall: 'Idiot Joy Showland' (Peel Session) *The Fall: 'A Lot Of Wind' (Peel Session) *The Fall: 'The Mixer' (Peel Session) *Manufacture: 'Many Machines' (LP 'Voice Of World Control') Network *Smashing Orange: 'Only Complete In You' (Single (B-Side of 'My Deranged Heart')) Ringers Lactate *(news) *Death Side: 'To The End' (LP 'Bet On The Possibility') *Consolidated: 'Brutal Equation' (LP 'Friendly Fa$cism') Nettwerk *70 Gwen Party: 'Deviling Hour' (Peel Session) *The Jimi Hendrix Experience: 'Red House' (LP 'Are You Experienced?') *Hopeton Lindo: 'Slaughter' (Single) Greensleeves (continues after tape flip) Part d *Godflesh: 'Slateman' (Single) Earache *Curve: 'Zoo' (EP 'Frozen') *The Mystics: 'Rocking Yodel' (Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume 1) Savage Kick *Paradise Inc.: 'Somewhere Beyond (Acid Breakdown Version)' (Single) Fourth Floor *Thrilled Skinny: 'Off Shopping Trolly' (Single-sided 12" EP 'Not Half An EP') Hunchback *Attwenger: 'Schick' (LP 'Most') Trikont *James: 'Withdrawn' (LP 'Stutter') *The Ragga Twins: 'The Homeless Problem' (LP 'Reggae Owes Me Money') Shut Up And Dance *70 Gwen Party: 'Peeping Stick' (Peel Session) *Codeine: 'Old Things' (LP 'Frigid Stars') File ;Name *Peel19910526 70GwenParty & The Fall a-d *e) John Peel 19910526 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *f) John Peel 19910526 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 ;Length *a) 0:46:51 *b) 0:46:59 *c) 0:46:54 *d) 0:41:53 *e) 1:34:51 *f) 1:31:30 ;Other * ;Available *e) Mooo Server *f) Mooo Server : Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT